shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur Wood
Fleur Wood is a dancer. She works at the biggest pub at the McLand, Craziness Joy Pub. She is kind, warm-hearted and helpful lady. Moreover, she is very pretty and hot!! I mean, you know, very sexy, very charming. Since she workes at the pub as a dancer, she must be very good at dancing. And of course, she is very good at Strip tease, Belly dance and Tango. However, she got a present from an anonymous. It was a pair of red high-heeled shoes. What she did not know is that the high-heeled shoes contains the strongest curse of the world that whoever wears it, she will be cursed by the shoes and gradually die, very painfully. Information Full Name Fleur Wood Nickname Lili Gender Female Age 24 Height 170 cm Weight 60 kg Description Physical Appearance Fleur Wood is a Germany. Thought it is a little bit strange that she has a natural tanned skin, two light brown eyes that would often take other mind away. Her body in a way is perfect. There is nothing in the world could be compared with. The shape of her body is just exactly what we may call the “hour-glass” shape. Her hair is very long, golden, curly and softy. It looks like a waterfall whenever she unbound it. Without boosting, when the queen of England sees her hair, it would definitely make the queen jealous. On the left of her ear, there is a butterfly-shaped scar that would carry with her all along her life. It Contains all her memory of her childhood. Clothing Fleur Wood, she often wears a red sleeveless silk dress. Actually it is not just simple red,dark red, like a ruby gleaming under a bundle of rays .On the edge of the dress, there are some little fringes. With no collar on that dress, her collarbone is perfectly visible, making her even more sexier. That dress cease at a proper position, just before her knee. There is no reason that any man would not excited when they saw Fleur especially when she is in that dress. That dress match her tanned skin perfectly. We can certainly say that that dress is only made for Fleur. When she isn’t working,she wear no makeup, no jewelry except a pair of pearl earrings. But one thing deserved our attention.Whenever she go out, she has to bring her black umbrella. Personality Apart from Fleur Wood’s job, she has a very good personality. She is warm-hearted woman actually. She likes to helping the poor and the disables. She likes animal too, especially kitties. In most of the days, she will be okay, but some of the days, she would appear sad,gloomy. Since she works at the pub, she did get punished from this. She is not confident. The only time she would be confident is when she is dancing. She has no friends. In some ways, she away from people who around her, so she change the place she work and she live. Possessions A cat,an umbrella, a dark red dress, a pair of pearl earrings, a warm heart. The cat Fleur raised is a black long hair cat. She raised it since the cat was dumped by the mother cat. She gave it a name, Allerina, usually she would call her Aller. Aller looks very enigmatic but it is super naughty! Aller once back home with their neighbors underwear and socks, which embarrassed Fleur how to explain her innocence.(For Fluer never hangout with others, their neighbors presumed she is lesbian.) Background Hometown German, Glory Alley Town Relations Friends Only Haiweii who was her primary school desk mate. Family None Pets Allerina